Nemesis
by demonicDRAMAqueen
Summary: All it took was for someone else to have a real lucky day and yours would go all to hell. First ever lemony oneshot. Co-written with RadiantRedWrath. M for a reason.


**Never really written lemon before. Which is a lie of course. XD. Never put any of it up. So here's one that I thought was really needed after seeing this particular drawing by an artist. So I got Red to help me out. Now we both are new to this so please (pulls out an AK47) be nice. Ah and thanks DarkestVampire.**

**Warning: Mature content ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon…neither does RadiantRedWrath. Yes this is co-written with her and we hope you like it. If not…then pointers are welcome, flames shall be used to prepare popcorn. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Nemesis**

She slipped the key into the lock, naturally wary enough to take a cautious glance over her shoulder as she did. The corridor was empty as expected but in Roanapur it always paid to be cautious because all it took was for someone else to have a real lucky day and yours would go all to hell.

The locks turned with a clunk and she pushed open the door, hinges creaking in protest as it swung wide. Groping in the darkness, her fingers searched for the light switch. The bulb flickered to life illuminating the debris scattered carelessly across the hardwood floor.

She reacted in an instant, her hands reaching for her cutlass on instinct, but stopped short; a familiar metallic click being all the warning she needed to know that her day had just become real shitty. Raising her eyes she found her own amber hue reflected back at her from arctic blue ones that came buried in the last face she would have expected or wanted to find in her apartment at this time...or at any damn time.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

The maid, though she didn't really look much like one right then, didn't answer. Instead she just stared right through the gunslinger with those expressionless dead eyes. From the state of the apartment it looked as though she had been looking for something, what that something was exactly Revy couldn't imagine. She had left it untidy, sure, but it hadn't been in this state. The bloodhound had practically torn the place apart.

Trying to ignore the slight tremor in her hand, the one she refused to acknowledge as trepidation, the red head took a drag on the cigarette she lit outside, pulling it from between her lips.

"Hey bitch, don't ignore me..."

Before Revy could utter another word Roberta surged forward with an almost inhuman speed. She closed the gap between them, the redhead unconsciously giving in to the urge to try and back away, startled like a rabbit caught in the lights.

Roberta stopped her; seized her wrist hard enough to shake the cigarette loose from her fingers, the other hand going up to tangle roughly in the red strands with a sharp yank. She leant in close, so close their noses almost touched and Revy could smell the whiskey on her breath.

"Want to find out who's the bigger bitch?"

Releasing Revy's wrist Roberta drove her now free hand into the gunslingers solar plexus, making her curl forwards gasping for breath, nerve endings protesting as if she'd been shocked. Manhandling her, the older woman forced her upright, stretching her arms up, high above her head. Still stunned from the blow Revy was oblivious to the warning her brain was screaming at her and by the time she realized that maybe she should struggle it was too late. A small metallic whirring hitting her ears like a death knell. It was already too late.

Roberta took a step back to admire her handiwork, surveying her with a cruel smile that was all teeth and made Revy's blood run cold, despite the white hot rage coursing through her veins.

Something about this psycho got under her skin in a way that nobody else ever had. And now she was at her mercy; handcuffed and hung like a piece of meat. If having her territory invaded wasn't enough to leave her pissed then being told she wasn't a threat made sure of it.

"Let me the fuck down!" Revy demanded, tugging on her wrists.

"Why? With your past employment I'm sure you are no stranger to such positions."

"Fuck you."

"Hmm…such an offer this early in the game."

She closed the distance between them again, slower this time, more predatory as she stalks towards her captive. Revy struggled uselessly against the cuffs again, doing her best not to show her nervousness; she couldn't help it, she didn't like being trapped in such a way.

"You scared in there? Is the infamous Two Hands scared?" she reaches out, tightly grips her red hair and once again gives it a hard tug. Revy winces at the slight pain.

"I'm not scared. Just don't like being trapped... Especially not by a crazy fuck like you."

Roberta grinned at the redhead before yanking her head back hard. She reeled her fist back before slamming it back into Revy's gut, knocking the wind out of her once more. "You talk too much."

Revy choked, reflexively bringing her knees up and swallowed, trying not to throw up from the force of the blow.

"That's better," Roberta sneered as she trapped her jaw between her fingers in a painful; vice like grip while with her other hand she reached down to make quick work of Revy's belt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Revy managed to pant out, still recovering from the blow. She glared indignantly at her captor as the mood took an unexpected turn.

"What does it look like bitch?"

Slipping a finger into the loop of the faded denim shorts the ex-soldier tugged them down; once they passed over the curve of her hips they simply slid off, hitting the floor with the soft chink of metal on wood.

"Look like you've lost your damn mind."

"You aren't very observant..." With precision Roberta ran a finger up from Revy's panty clad crotch to the dip of her navel. Stroking lightly she touched the bruise she inflicted on the sun kissed skin with a feathery touch. "...or just too cocky," Roberta sneered before pressing at it hard enough to make the younger woman yelp.

Revy tried to swallow the sound and hissed through gritted teeth, not wanting to give the bloodhound the satisfaction. "You honestly telling me that you know what you are doing right now?"

"Yes I do..." She leant in, her breath blowing against her ear. "Honest".

Revy shivered, goose bumps rising on her flesh as the warm breath passed over her skin. With both hands Roberta tugged at the tank top, sliding it up, over her chest. "No bra? Why am I not surprised...?"

"You've given much thought to my underwear?"

"No...you just seem more like a street walker..." the Latina retorted as she ran a nail over the swell of the captive woman's breast; digging in just so hard as to sting, but not enough to break skin.

"I am not a fucking whore!" The redhead snarled, doing her best to use the rising anger to ignore how good the nails feel against the tender part of her skin and just how fucked up the situation was.

"You sure? Could've fooled anyone."

Roberta circled a nipple with a thumbnail before pinching roughly, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. She followed the movement by running her hands down the side of her chest and around to grip the red head at her shoulder blades before clawing her way down to the small of her back. Revy arched uncontrollably against the feel of nails down her spine, unable to pretend she didn't enjoy the sensation. She gave another struggle against the shackles on her wrist though this time less sincerely than before.

"Enjoying yourself?" Roberta chuckled as she dragged her hand back across Revy's stomach, muscles twitching beneath her fingertips as she left lines of red scratches in their wake. Dipping lower she slipped them beneath the soft fabric of the gunslinger's underwear, running her fingers lightly over her nub before applying a steady pressure.

Revy gasped as the older woman pressed her digits against her, surprised by how much wanted it. The raven haired woman leant in to nibble at her neck. "So what if I am?" She rolled her hips trying to increase the friction, leant her head back, tilting it to one side to allow for better access.

"Makes my job easier," Roberta grinned against her neck before biting lightly on her jaw.

Pushing her hand further into the panties Roberta ran two fingers through Revy's folds before using them to bear down on her clit again. With her free hand she drew a knife and pressed the cold steel tip against the soft flesh of Revy's breast, digging in slightly, offering the promise of pain.

"And what exactly is it you want to do?" Revy panted out, her eyelids fluttering for a moment. She became very aware of the cold metal biting into her skin but remained unflustered. "'Cause right now you seem like you are having a hard time deciding whether you want to fuck me or kill me."

Roberta seemed to pause for a second before she chuckled and dragged the tip of the blade down to Revy's navel and pressed slightly. "I've never fucked another woman before." Increasing the pressure behind her fingers she gave her clit a couple of hard strokes.

"Always a first time." Revy managed to force the words out through a half strangled groan. She wanted to move against the digits but was acutely aware that she couldn't because of the blade so precariously close to drawing blood.

"True..."

Roberta pulled back lifting her hand to run through the younger woman's pony tail, snapping the tie with a tug, letting red locks tumble loosely across her shoulders. With blade still in hand she pressed it against the pulse in Revy's neck, continued to play with the other, very nearly sliding a finger into her warmth. Instead she opted for teasing the entrance while the base of her palm ground against her clit.

Revy tilted her head back further, almost as a dare and groaned vaguely "Just an inch further..."

"And what makes you think you can order me around Two Hands?" Roberta challenged as she slipped her finger deeper just probing the entrance while continuing her ministrations. A sly grin broke across the bloodhound's face "Look at you. Already wet. It's been a while no?"

"Since someone figured out which buttons to hit...sure." Revy answered honestly as she wriggled her hips, trying to take back some control. "But judging by that grin...I'd say you're doing no better yourself." The truth flickered momentarily through her eyes eliciting an almost cruel, taunting laugh from the red head. "The young master not man enough for you yet?"

Roberta slid a single finger into her and curled it against the inner wall of her wet tunnel. Revy let out a mumbled curse, breath tripping.

"The young master is a kid…who thinks he's found true love," the maid snarled almost angry.

Leaning forward she ran the tip of her tongue across the redheads mouth. "You're short."

Ignoring the blade at her neck Revy craned forward, catching Roberta's bottom lip between her teeth biting down until she tasted blood; it brought the slightest of smirks to her lips.

The bloodhound didn't pull away. Running her tongue over the bite she leant in and kissed Revy full on the mouth, her tongue crashing against the red head's. Slipping out her finger she focused on her clit. Revy kissed back with equal ferocity, flexed her fingers uselessly with the urge to bury them in the long black tresses. She bucked her hips wildly, trying to build faster towards the rapidly building peak, tension coiling low in her belly.

Without warning Roberta pulled away taking her heat with her as she removed her hand from the panties in a slow caress. Revy almost groaned in disappointment.

The bloodhound observed Revy's expression with curiosity; the redhead watching her movements fixedly when she slipped the slick fingers into her mouth, sucking slowly. Took note of her almost desperate expression and a wicked grin spread across the older woman's features and she dropped to her knees, planting a soft kiss against the skin between her navel and her panties. Revy panted through her teeth, twitched as the soft lips brushed against her.

"What are you doing?"

Roberta grinned, her smile a little wilder as she met her eyes with a heated gaze.

"What does it look like?"

Sliding one hand up her thigh to grip her ass Roberta ran the fingertips of her free hand over the inside of the red head's thigh. Hooking them into the crotch of her panties she pulled them aside as she leant up and pressed a kiss to her most intimate parts, running her tongue over the slit teasingly.

"Son of a..." Revy cursed, her whole body jerking at the touch as it pushed her tantalizingly closer to the edge. She lifted one leg, hooking it over a shoulder, trying to give herself some balance as her legs began to wobble.

Roberta spread out her fingers and gripped her ass, letting her nails dig into the soft flesh as she repeated the teasing movements. She suckled slightly on her clit before pulling away to nibble at her inner thigh.

"Stop teasing and finish it." She growled out an order and ever used to playing the servant Roberta obeyed. Pushing forward, she slid her tongue into the gunslinger as she pulled her closer with the hand on her ass. Using her tongue to stir up her insides she pressed a thumb against her clit building a rhythm more urgent than before as she raked her nails down her ass to the back of her knee.

The change of pace was enough to make quick work of it and Revy soon felt her muscles clench and tighten as she tumbled over the edge. She ground her hips against the older woman's face, attempting to wring every last second of pleasure from the moment before her body went slack, dead weight hanging on her wrists while she twitched helplessly.

Roberta pressed light bites down her thighs before pushing away and standing to her full height. Wrapping her hand in the red hair she pulled her head to one side and leant in to kiss the shorter woman hard.

Revy gave a small gasp as she tugged her hair, groaned against the soft lips when she crushed them to hers, wished for all the world that her hands were free. When the kiss broke Revy licked her lips slowly, biting the bottom one in thought.

"What is it? Didn't like it?" Roberta asked as she twisted her lips into a grin and ran her fingers through her bangs, pulling them away from her face.

The red headed captive chuckled lightly at the other woman's question.

"Insecurity doesn't suit you," she purred offering her an almost dopey smile. "Just trying to figure out why you came here of all places?"

Roberta sighed and twisted the knife in her hand "To get rid of competition? Or something."

"And this happened instead?" Revy couldn't help but be amused.

"It's been a while...and I could still kill you." Roberta pointed out as she sat herself down on the bed, slipping the knife back into its cover.

"You could," Revy agreed, "buuuuuut I don't think that you are going to."

"And why's that?"

"You would have done it already."

"The only other competition...with you gone life would be boring." Roberta chuckled lightly

"Playing maid not quite cutting it for ya anymore?"

"Just a cover...doesn't mean I take the job lightly."

"Doesn't matter how seriously you take it...that kinda dull shit just doesn't work for people like us."

"True..."a moment of silent understanding hung between them. "So how are you 'hanging' in there?" Roberta joked.

"It's starting get a little uncomfortable."

"I don't have the keys."

Revy glanced up at the cuffs "these are mine right?...Top drawer."

"Oh I know where they are," a grin stretched across her face "...but I don't have them."

"You're just gonna leave me here?"

"It seems like a good idea. Yes."

"Please tell me you are joking?" Roberta didn't answer her pleas, all amusement draining out of the red head. "You're shitting me right?"

Standing Roberta took a moment to stretch her muscles before gliding over to her. Lifting her chin to meet her gaze with two fingers she leant in and pressed a lingering kiss to the redhead's mouth before pulling away.

"Well this was fun; we should do this again sometime." Smirking she patted Revy's cheek lightly ''Hang' in there princess."

She turned to head out of the door, giving her a backhanded wave before slamming it shut behind her.

"Hey! Bitch! Get back here! ... . Please?" Revy waited but there was nothing but silence. She struggled uselessly against the cuffs, cursing that she actually shelled out the money for good quality ones. She gave up and stared at the door desperately.

"Aww fuck!"

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Okay reviews appreciated. Ta for now.**


End file.
